edfandomcom-20200215-history
Eddy
Eddy is one of the three protagonists in Ed, Edd n Eddy and the self-appointed ambitious leader of the Eds. Personality Eddy is often selfish, and mostly works for his own interests, sometimes even neglecting his friends. Because he is frequently overambitious, deceiving, loud, and power-hungry, his peers often socially reject him. Kevin describes him as being "desperate" on more than one occasion, as Eddy is indeed starved for social acceptance and he is irritated by the fact that his rival Kevin is the most popular kid, whereas he is not even as popular as Plank. A good example of his selfishness and greed is in "Brother, Can You Spare an Ed?" After manipulating Ed into buying jawbreakers instead of fudge for Sarah, Edd comes up with the idea of paying back Sarah, with interest. Eddy (more for himself than for Sarah) comes up with a scam that has Kevin giving Edd and Ed painful wedgies and hanging them from a tree, and afterward Eddy uses them as piñatas in a piñata scam with Jonny trying to get a prize out of them. Eddy somewhat lives in his own world, in which everyone loves and admires him. In this world, he is more intelligent than Edd and is the literal King of the Cul-De-Sac. This dream world was shown during his part of Jonny's bedtime story in "Once Upon an Ed." Eddy is possibly paranoid of Kevin as displayed in "The Luck of the Ed." After Ed forgets where he hid Eddy's prized magazines he suspects Kevin of stealing his magazines and that Ed, Edd and Jimmy are all in on the imagined heist. Eddy has also displayed cowardly behavior on more than one occasion, where saves his own hide (or get free jawbreakers) rather than help his friends. Despite his horrible treatment, he shows that he does care about them and really cherishes their friendship. Although there were some episodes who showed these trait (like in "A Fistful Of Ed" or "Momma's Little Ed"), the most prominent one is in the movie, which matches with his character development: He saved Ed from an angry Rolf in the car chase, cried for an apology to Edd by admitting his faults, and smiles when Edd comforts him after showing remorse from his actions in the end of the movie. Though these traits might seem to be definitive parts of his character on their own, they can also be easily explained. Many of his negative traits come from his brother, who (according to Eddy) also conned people, although much more successfully. His brother was accepted into society easily, and Eddy was respected because he was with him. After he left, Eddy decided to follow in his footsteps, but failed miserably in the process. His brother was popular because his scams and pranks worked, while Eddy's backfired and ended in him and his friends getting pummeled and walking away empty handed. Eddy's brother was someone who people wanted to be around, because he was fun and popular (despite in his only appearance seeming to be a ruthless bully). Eddy is known to hate birds. This is first shown in "Virt-Ed-Go" when after the Eds retrieve a quarter from the sewer, a bird (possibly a seagull) flew in, and took the quarter out of Eddy's hand, and flew away. The bird shows up again, when the Eds are looking at a tree and the bird's nest falls on Ed's head, Eddy realizes it is the bird, and the bird flies away, Eddy says "I hate birds!" In "Button Yer Ed" and "Will Work for Ed," he is attacked by the warmongering rooster. In "It Came From Outer Ed," crows were summoned by a curse made by Ed's scam which caused them to attack the Eds. Eddy has shown some level of intellect throughout the series by concocting efficient scams like the thingamajig, Eddy's Career Counseling, the Ed Theater, and the "Canadian squirt guns." To a degree, he shares with Edd the ability to make useful items out of scratch or random items lying around. For example, in "Postcards from the Ed," he off-screen constructed the "Eddy's World-Class Deluxe Tour Bus" also he built the thingamajig (with the help of Ed and Edd) and possibly the Professor Scam Flyer, he built the alien vacuum and constructed a few prototypes. He can also build the feared El Mongo Stink-Bomb. While not as smart as Edd when it comes to straight up intelligence, Eddy does indeed possess a wide and immensely varied knowledge of pop culture. Several times throughout the series he has made references to not only famous movies/actors/directors but also to more sophisticated historical individuals such as Henri de Toulouse-Lautrec and Mikhail Baryshnikov. However, in the movie, the reason of his behavior it's explained: It turns out that all his selfish and mean traits were all a mask, only acting like his brother just to earn his brother's respect and be friends with everyone; which had the opposite effect and nearly lost his dear best friends because of his behavior. His true self is a sad, misunderstood and self-hating kid who yearned love and respect and was abused and mistreated his entire life. Eddy is very sensitive about his height, which suggests he may have a Napoleon complex. Eddy detests school, and has more than once has tried to escape it. His report card not only has straight F's, but also has teacher's comments filling up the entire reverse side of the card. His poor grades are more than likely due to a significant lack of effort on his part. His ideas for scams are regularly creative and clever, showing a great deal of intelligence, he taunts and jeers Sarah to the point where she loses her temper and seizes him and his friend. At home, Eddy loves his retro-styled room. Some of the items inside it are a lava lamp, a large, circular king-sized bed, a disco ball, and a turntable. Eddy also has a decent-sized collection of vinyl records to go with the record player. Eddy is mostly seen commanding the two Eds into building the scams while he does either non-physical work or no work at all. He probably enjoys cooking, as he often offers to make his friends lunch, especially buttery omelets. These omelets are often remarked upon by him, and it seems he is quite prideful of them, to the point that he believes they are the best ever. He is also highly impatient and is unwilling to wait for even the smallest amount of time. This is best shown by his unwillingness to wait one minute for a microwave burrito to cook in the episode "Oath to an Ed." He also jumps to conclusions very quickly, to the point where he issues ultimatums to those he is falsely accusing, such as when he accused Ed and Edd of working for Kevin in "The Luck of the Ed." It must be granted that he was very paranoid at the time, but he does regularly jump to conclusions about the guilt or innocence of others (see the suspect list in "If It Smells Like an Ed"). One point of pride for Eddy is his big brother. Eddy's Brother is his supposed idol, and Eddy is fast to point out ways in which he resembles his older brother. Eddy also frequently brings up his sibling, especially how he taught Eddy everything about scamming and how his brother ran the cul-de-sac before he left home. He also uses his brother as a threat more than once (notably in "Ed... Pass it On..."). Even when it becomes clear to everyone in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show, Eddy doesn't confess how his brother isn't what he often claimed to be until after his brother is knocked out. Appearance Eddy wears a yellow polo shirt with a purple collar/sleeve hems and a vertical red stripe on the right side. He also wears light blue pants like most of the other characters, as well as a wallet chain and plain red shoes. During the fall and winter he wears a dark yellow jacket which resembles his usual shirt. Sometimes he wears his other jacket which is yellow and has a purple horizontal stripe. He has a "closet of dreams" full of extra clothes, and has worn many different party shirts and other outfits for specific scams. For example, in "Rambling Ed," Eddy wore a turban for a scam that was for Jonny and Rolf when he pretended to summon ghosts and demons. Eddy's clothing bears a strong similarity in color Rolf's clothes. Eddy also has pink skin in a shade comparable to Kevin's, except having a lighter complexion around his eyes and on his eyelids. He has blue eyes and a yellow (later green) tongue. Old Eddy Old Eddy, seen in "Take This Ed and Shove It," hasn't changed his ways from when he was young. He is still as short tempered as he was as a kid, dislikes that he is old and does not like playing cribbage (though he still plays it with Ed and Edd). He hates walking with a cane and while he will discard it, it somehow finds its way back to him each time (like magic). His room is still the same retro-styled room he had back in his youth. In a deleted scene, it is shown that he is married to Old Lee (though he remembered nothing of the marriage). He still wears his normal clothes with the baggy pants having a patch on it. He has bushy, white eyebrows and his eyelids turned white. His zit appears to have grown back, although it is much smaller and not as red as seen in the episode "X Marks the Ed." One thing that must be noted about this future form is quite possibly Eddy's imagining of him as an old man, so it is possible that the actual, older version of Eddy is quite different. Young Eddy In "Every Which Way But Ed," Eddy is seen in his young, toddler-like form. He has shorter hair, and is seen wearing only his normal shirt from the rest of the series and a diaper. He has a propeller beanie, and has already befriended Ed before meeting Edd. Eddy began scamming at a young age, and his first known scam is "Bottomwess Ed," which was done at or around the time Edd moved to the Cul-de-Sac. Eddy in FusionFall The player faces Eddy's fusion three times (twice alone, once with the other Fusion Eds). He is found in Peach Creek Commons in his cardboard fortress, which protects the cul-de-sac from Fusion attacks. After the fortress was built, he decided to make himself the king of the cul-de-sac. In the future, Eddy is the only character among the three Eds, and apparently the only character from his series in general (due to the absence of the Kankers), to have survived up to after the fall of Tech Square. Unlike most of the characters, Eddy isn't very concerned about the Fusion invasion, which he sees as little more than a business opportunity. Eddy acts as a supplier of common household items and weapons to fight Fuse, and he supplies them by using the Urban Rangers. He sells the items in exchange for cash or items of greater value. Eddy's fusion is one of two fusions that you face three times, twice in the past, and once in the future. The other thrice-faced Fusion is Fusion Edd, and he is fought three times in the Past. Fusion Eddy is fought in the future to gain his Nano. The first time he is fought in the past, you fight him alone; the second time (third overall), he is fought in a lair with Fusion Edd and Fusion Ed, all of whom need to be defeated to complete the given mission. Family *Unnamed Mother *Unnamed Father *An older brother *A Grandpa *A Grandma *Several ancestors seen in "A Town Called Ed" in "Fort Peach Creek." Alter Egos *Professor Scam *Bobby Blabby *King Eddy *Eddy-Dini *Eddy the Christmas Angel *Carl *Hugo *Suzette *Panda Eddy *Loudmouth (spy code name) *Pipsqueak (nickname given by his brother) Quotes *'Ed': "Um… the chicken's gone bad." Eddy: "Like my luck." "Who, What, Where, Ed" ---- *'Eddy': "You know the drill. Cough up some dough then swing." "An Ed is Born" ---- *'Eddy': "If you can't beat 'em… show off!" "Dear Ed" ---- *'Eddy': "If you want to get noticed, you've got to mingle." "Pop Goes the Ed" ---- *'Edd': "In case of movie break glass?" Eddy: "Bingo! My bro's always prepared! peanut A peanut?!" Ed: "Cheap movie." Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show ---- *'Eddy': "Ed! What do you have to say for yourself?!" "Over Your Ed" ---- *'Eddy': "What? And ruin the plot!?" "Knock Knock Who's Ed?" ---- *'Eddy': [[Edd]] "Zip it, blabbermouth, you're gonna ruin our cash count! If summer never ends, then school will never start, and if school never starts, then it's endless scammin', brother!" "Out with the Old, In with the Ed" ---- *'Eddy': [[Edd]] "Go blow your whistle, Mr. Referee. I got a nuisance to make out of myself." "Will Work for Ed" ---- *'Eddy': [[Sarah]] "'I want free popcorn! I want free popcorn!' What do I look like, some popcorn fairy?" "Little Ed Blue" ---- *'Eddy': [[Ed]] "Hey Grumpula! Wake up on the wrong side of those stale socks of yours?" "Little Ed Blue" ---- *'Eddy': dreaming "Oh, no, no, who else? I accept this award on behalf of myself!" "Read All About Ed" ---- *'Eddy': referring to [[Rolf]] "Oh boo-hoo, what's Wolfgang McHairy-Back gonna do? Stick eels down our pants again?" "No Speak Da Ed" ---- *'Eddy': witnessing Ed almost eating [[Jimmy]] "Good thing I'm a man of the world." "A Glass of Warm Ed" ---- *'Eddy': "Yup, Valentine's Day is just the same ol' grind for this chick magnet." Ed, Edd n Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo ---- *'Eddy': "NOT KNITTING!!!!!" "Ready, Set... Ed!" ---- *'Eddy': "You guys have gotta trust us! How are we supposed to rip you off if you don't trust us?" "If It Smells Like an Ed" Trivia *His I.D. in "Your Ed Here" has revealed many things about him. His middle name is "Skipper," he is 12 years old (though this may have changed through the course of the series) and he lives at 220 Rethink Avenue (but in the episode "To Sir with Ed" his house number is 200). **Eddy is also the only character in the whole series to have his age and address revealed. **Eddy's age was first shown (implicitly) in "A Pinch to Grow an Ed" too. *Eddy broke the Fourth Wall 17 times, more than any other character in the show. *Eddy has the same color clothing scheme as Rolf, a yellow shirt with a red stripe, light blue pants and red shoes. **However, in addition, Eddy has purple as part of his color scheme. His shirt has a bright shade of yellow whereas Rolf's shirt is more goldenrod. The red stripe on Eddy's shirt is vertical whereas Rolf's stripe is horizontal. *Eddy is the only character to have all of his immediate family members seen at least partially: Eddy's Brother in the movie, his Dad's arm in "Mission Ed-Possible" and his Mom's arm in "Smile for the Ed." *Eddy is actually considerably strong despite his small size, as evidenced in "The Luck of the Ed" when he is able to pick Ed up by his legs, hold him above his head and then smash him down on Edd. There have been other moments of extraordinary strength, such as when he is able to pick Kevin up and body slam him multiple times in "Ready, Set... Ed!" There are other moments where he can very easily subdue people, push them, and/or throw them. *He claims that he used to have a gerbil as mentioned in "Oath to an Ed." *In "A Pinch to Grow an Ed," it is revealed that Eddy has not gotten taller since he was 11 years old, which is shown on his wall with all the height measurements he recorded. *Eddy can become extremely angry, aggressive, and/or crazy if any of the following happen to him. **When there aren't any kids for him to scam ("Laugh Ed Laugh"). **When people start destroying his room and breaking his personal items for no purpose ("Dear Ed," "Home Cooked Eds," ''and "Momma's Little Ed"). **When he loses his magazines and they are not found after a while ("The Luck of the Ed"). **When people mock him because of his short height ("A Pinch to Grow an Ed"). *Pancakes give Eddy gas, as he mumbled in the episode ''"It Came From Outer Ed." *His report card grades, as seen in the episode "Mission Ed-Possible," are the following: **'Art': F **'Science': F **'English': F **'History': F **'Remedial Math': F **'Wood Shop': F **'Cooking': F *Eddy is a fan of Tom Jones and Barry White, evidenced by the records and posters in his room. *Eddy is a very capable juggler, as seen in "Sir Ed-a-Lot," as he is capable of keeping many objects, some of them relatively large and/or bulky, in the air. *The boomerang in "Hand Me Down Ed" affects Eddy by making him maternal and adopt a suitcase that he named Casey Jr. *Eddy has compared his accomplishments to his brother's multiple times in the show, hinting at a sort of inferiority complex, and given Eddy's Brother's character (as revealed in the movie), Eddy's Brother could have gloated about his success to Eddy. *Eddy might be a fan of pro wrestling, as in "Tag Yer Ed," he claims that wrestling is "the ultimate de-wimpifier", and also seems to know a lot about the technical aspects of wrestling. *In the movie, Eddy has some considerable character development. Eddy felt remorse and tearfully apologized for and admitted his wrongdoing in all of his past actions, thus setting the stage for his immediate change in personality and his immediate acceptance into popularity. *Eddy displayed paranoia when he was accepted by the kids as "Carl" in "Pick an Ed" implying that he may have trust issues, most likely due to his history with his brother. *While Eddy always boasts about how good his omelets are, in his report card his grade in cooking, like in everything else, is F. **Eddy's omelettes may not be too tasty, as he caused smoke while making omelettes at Rolf's house in "Rambling Ed" and he used too much butter and poured in way too much salt onto the pan before he even put in the eggs in "Who, What, Where, Ed". *Eddy's usual running style is leaning forward with arms stretched forward, as if he is trying to catch something right in front of him. ** Interestingly, in the episode "Mirror, Mirror, on the Ed," while being chased by Kevin he reverts to his original run style as opposed to Edd's. *Eddy doesn't like it when people touch him (which is shown in "Ed-n-Seek," "Momma's Little Ed," ''and "Brother, Can You Spare an Ed?"). *Edd claims that Eddy hates monster trucks in ''"A Town Called Ed." *In FusionFall, Eddy can't grant the player extra money (called Taros) when he/she defeats an enemy. This is odd because he is rather obsessed with money. This could be an intentional reference by the programmers to his obsession with money and the fact that he would be unlikely to give it away. *He has a yellow tongue in Season 1 and some clipart, but in "Know it All Ed" (first episode of Season 2), his tongue is green and it stays that way throughout the rest of the series. **Additionally in the opening theme song (even when Season 1 was airing), his tongue is green. *It is rumored that Eddy's last name might be "McGee" because Ed has called him "Eddy McGee" twice in the series; the first time was in "My Fair Ed" and the second was in "Mission Ed-Possible." This speculation may be false, because in both occasions, Ed was attempting to rhyme words, and McGee was one of the words he chose to rhyme. *A guide for how to draw Eddy was included in the Season 1 DVD collection. *Danny Antonucci said that he based Eddy on his two sons. Gallery Eddy model.jpg|Concept art of Eddy. 03ef42f0.gif|Concept art of Eddy's faces. Size Relations to the Eds.jpg|Size relations to the Eds. eddy jawbreaker.png|Eddy enjoying a jawbreaker. Eddy 2.png|Happy Eddy. Edd eddy 174x52.png|Eddy's portrait. Vlcsnap-2017-03-05-21h01m36s575.png|Kamikaze Ed-boy. Vlcsnap-2014-02-22-13h44m43s27.png|Eddy as Zombie Elvis on Halloween. Vlcsnap-2015-12-11-20h45m23s909.png|He's rich. Vlcsnap-2017-02-17-14h08m31s361.png|Ticklish Eddy. Vlcsnap-2017-03-05-20h53m23s949.png|Eddy dressed in his Rocket Man costume. Vlcsnap-2014-04-10-10h48m11s41.png|Vote for Eddy! Vlcsnap-2013-10-29-17h19m45s189.png|"It is I, the great Eddy-Dini!" Vlcsnap-2013-08-10-09h46m40s84.png|I'm the man! Vlcsnap-2013-08-10-09h43m54s187.png|This is my disco ball! You can't have it! Vlcsnap-2016-03-21-20h07m09s631.png|Professor Scam. Vlcsnap-2017-02-26-10h41m49s563.png|"If you can't beat 'em, show off!" Vlcsnap-2014-04-04-15h31m58s239.png|Eddy's messed up school photo, courtesy of Kevin. Vlcsnap-2013-11-11-10h06m15s164.png|"Hey Eddy, check out the idiot!" Vlcsnap-2017-06-30-14h30m26s564.png|A very creative set of earplugs. Vlcsnap-2013-08-11-09h47m06s58.png|"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY HEAD!?" Vlcsnap-2016-03-07-20h10m20s261.png|"No more bad luck!" Vlcsnap-2017-06-08-11h25m47s805.png|Bobby Blabby. Eddy_sad.jpg|Poor Eddy is sad on Christmas. Vlcsnap-2016-01-12-17h54m00s811.png|"You're a big fat chicken!" Eddy telephone.jpg|"What part of "up" don't you understand?" Eddy_tan.jpg|"Careful Eddy, you might burn." Vlcsnap-2016-03-29-20h40m42s794.png|A simple camera angle keeps this show from a TV-MA rating. Eddy_hall.jpg|The silhouettes of Eddy's Parents on the wall. King Triton.png|King Triton, AKA Eddy in another cheesy costume. Vlcsnap-2014-01-07-10h37m40s231.png|Eddy as a devil. Eddy_talk.jpg|"If we knew everything, we would be so famous..." Vlcsnap-2013-08-10-17h50m30s46.png|Eddy lounging in The Retro Van. 'AHHHH!!! SPLINTERS!!!'.jpg|"Aah! SPLINTERS!" Vlcsnap-2013-10-17-20h56m48s71.png|Eddy the Flathead. 2842331.jpg|Eddy as Kevin. Vlcsnap-2017-02-26-10h17m54s544.png|"Grandad, you ran another stop sign..." Young Eddy.png|Little Eddy. Tumblr mbywkvOnYu1ro0q39.png|Eddy finds a "jawbreaker". Eddy Penny Head.jpg|Eddy's head is worth 1½ cents. Vlcsnap-2017-03-19-15h55m57s115.png|"Ed, Eddy's got that insidious look again!" telethoneddy.jpg|"Ed Telethon!" Eddy rage.jpg|"GRR!" Vlcsnap-2015-12-03-10h09m58s136.png|"Attack the wig!" NDVD 223.jpg|"I hate doilies!" Vlcsnap-2015-10-05-23h04m27s200.png|"EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF!" Vlcsnap-2015-12-03-10h04m16s491.png|"Is that a zit, Eddy?" Vlcsnap-2015-12-03-10h02m12s320.png|Eddy after Ed tries to rub out his zit. Bobby Pin.png|"Oh, look, a bobby pin! So scary!" Vlcsnap-2017-03-06-16h03m03s657.png|"I wanna grow up and be just like Jimmy!" Rethrztmt.PNG|Eddy is scared. Vlcsnap-2017-04-16-20h09m04s101.png|Eddy as Carl. Vlcsnap-2017-03-09-08h49m12s268.png|"I'm red hot, baby!" Vlcsnap-2013-08-17-13h18m26s152.png|Self-explanatory. Expired Tofu.png|"I'm think I'm reliving that expired tofu, Plank!" Picture48.png|Eddy with a tongue turban. Vlcsnap-2013-09-25-20h24m39s50.png|Literally nuts. Argh.png|Sleep tight, kids. 250px-Eddy.png|"King Eddy" in Peach Creek next to Edd. 71px-FF_Fusion_Eddy.png|Fusion Eddy. Fusioneddy1.jpg|Closer view. Tech_Drone.png|Fusion Eddy's Guards. Nano03.png|Eddy Nano. Pic-3.PNG|Eddy with a football on his face. Vlcsnap-2017-10-06-16h08m18s004.png|You won't like it when Eddy is mad. Eddy Gross.png|Yuck! Nice Eddy Photo.png|Nice shot there, Eddy! Eddy's Face Hitted By a Basketball.png|Ouch! Eddy is disappointed.jpg|A disappointed Eddy. JustALittleBitBack.jpg|Eddy in The Mis-Edventures game. Eddy's head is over heated..PNG|Someone close that lid. As.jpg|Help! Someone stole the stripe on my shirt! Eddy with Water Gun.png|Eddy trying to get Plank to confess by getting him wet. tumblr_mbys0dCQwC1ro0q39.png|"...and no chin." Vlcsnap-2016-04-05-16h45m32s430.png|Edd's map overlay showing on Eddy. Vlcsnap-2017-02-17-14h26m05s951.png|Baby Eddy. Bow and Arrow Eddy.png|Eddy the Human Arrow. Vlcsnap-2017-09-19-09h40m06s497.png|Eddy the piggy bank. Not Knitting 2.png|"NOT KNITTING!!!" Vlcsnap-2013-10-24-07h15m57s91.png|Awkward... Vlcsnap-2017-03-07-13h02m32s918.png|"A QUARTER!" Vlcsnap-2017-03-08-23h32m08s473.png|"Intriguing!" Eddy show a joy.png|Eddy about to get overjoyed EddyElephant.JPG|Eddy's the world's shortest elephant! Eddy_Wrapped_In_Wheel.jpg|Eddy is wrapped up in a wheel! Car_Window_-_Eddy.jpg|Eddy's shaped like a car window. Eddy_Dazed_With_Wobbling_Eyes.jpg|Eddy dazed with wobbling eyes. Eddy_Topless_-_Dry.jpg|Eddy tying his shirt onto his head. Ed_Bites_Eddy_-_Screaming.jpg|"Crocodile attack!" "Ed?" Eddy_Coated_in_Slobber.jpg|Eddy's coated in Ed's slobber. Eddy's_Eyes_With_Tears.jpg|Eddy's tearing up. Tear_Eyed_Eddy.jpg|"Are those salt deposits from your lamentation?" Eddy on Ground Rimlit.jpg|"Eddy's the man with the plan." Eddy Lying On Rock Rimlit.jpg|"This bed's killing me!" Back Pack - Eddy.jpg|Eddy carrying his dollar backpack for school. Book in Mouth.jpg|"Oh Ed! It's me, May Kanker! Won't you be my valentine?" Gym - Eddy.jpg|Eddy's gym attire. Hand Burn.jpg|"ROPE BURN!!!" Panda-Eddy.jpg|Panda Eddy. Teeth Pop - Eddy.jpg|Eddy's teeth pop out! Rolf's Hair-Eddy.jpg|Eddy with Rolf's hair. Old-Eddy Front and Back.jpg|Old Eddy. Pushed Pig Skin.jpg|Old Eddy lying on Old Wilfred. Upset-Old Eddy.jpg|Old Eddy is upset. Wham - Old Eddy.jpg|"I'm not old!" Safari Eddy.jpg|Eddy in his safari outfit. Fairy Eddy.jpg|Fairy Eddy. Hand Print-Eddy.jpg|Eddy gets slapped. Nurse Eddy.jpg|Nurse Eddy. Annoyed Eddy.jpg|Eddy gets hit by The Kankers' Ship In-A-Bottle. Devious Eddy.jpg|Eddy as Professor Scam. Belly Rumble - Eddy.jpg|Professor Scam after he accidentally swallows an Oak Tree bomb. Arab-Eddy.jpg|Eddy in Arabic clothing. Tour Guide Eddy.jpg|Eddy as the tour guide in Eddy's Deluxe Tour Lines. Space Costume Eddy.jpg|Space Cadet Eddy. Eddy Tied and Tired.jpg|Tired Eddy being tied to a shovel. Caveman-Eddy.jpg|Eddy the caveman. Money-Eddy RL.jpg|"Pay for Ed-day! There's big cash in showbiz, Double D! Unless you're on cable. Ha!" Bat - Eddy.jpg|I am going to use this bat to hit a dork! Chicken Outfit - Eddy.jpg|"But I love chickens, Eddy!" See also *Eddy's Brother *Eddy's Better-Than-Jimmy's Play-Safe Suit *Eddy's House *Eddy's Dream World *Professor Scam *The Eds *Ed *Edd Category:The Eds